New Kids of Konoha
by kiomirebel0330
Summary: Anko and Kurenai are sent out to investigate some strange people. When they find them, who are they, what do they want, and, more importantly, what is this about a plot against Konoha? OC characters and rating for language.
1. The Hokage?

Well, this is my story (obviously). I don't own Naruto to get that out of the way. This story has OC characters, so if that's not your thing, don't say I didn't warn ya. I'll put up the first two chapters to be fair and you can tell me if it's worth continuing or not. Oh, and I'll have descriptions of the OC people up later so you can know about them and what they look like and all that good stuff. So, I think that's it. Enjoy..

-- -- -- -- --

Chapter 1

"The Hokage? What business do you have with the Hokage?"

Anko and Kurenai headed for the location that the travelers had specified for them. There had been sightings of a pair of female kunoichi. The odd thing was that the two of them didn't have any identification of what village they were from. Tsunade dispatched Anko and Kurenai out to find the pair and bring them to Konoha for questioning. The two Konoha-nin didn't think the unknown kunoichi were much of a threat because they hadn't really caused much of a disturbance. They didn't rob, attack, or kill anyone, but Tsunade sent them out anyway for the traveler's comfort.

Anko and Kurenai were now 7 hours into their journey and sunset was about half an hour away and they decided to make camp. That is, until they saw a figure sitting with their back turned in the clearing with what looked like a silver-colored wolf by her side. The figure, which was actually a girl that couldn't be over the age of 16, looked over her shoulder with a grin. "It's about time you Konoha ninja got here. We've been out here for three days already. I thought the travelers would've got you guys to come out here earlier."

Anko took out a kunai and Kurenai followed suit. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl stood, as did the wolf. Now that they were both standing, they could see that the wolf was almost as tall as the girl's waist. The girl patted the wolf's head. "Ginaki, why don't you go get Ally and let her know the Konoha people finally showed up."

The wolf glanced at Anko and Kurenai once more before disappearing into the woods. Once the wolf was gone, the girl turned her attention to Anko and Kurenai once again. "So, I'm guessing your orders are to take me in and you will fight if need be... Blah, blah, blah..."

Anko's gripped tightened around her kunai as Kurenai answered the girl. "So, are you going to come, or are you going to put up a fight?"

The girl smirked. "Going peacefully wouldn't be as much fun!"

Anko immediately jumped into action and rushed at the girl at full speed. Kurenai was almost completely sure the girl wouldn't have enough time to react, but amazingly, the girl pulled out a kunai of her own and blocked Anko's. She mock-frowned. "Well, aren't we impatient!"

Anko growled and threw a punch, which was blocked. The girl responded by sweeping her foot, catching Anko's feet, causing her to fall flat on her back. The girl made a move to attack Anko, but Kurenai appeared and delivered a swift kick to the girl's stomach, making her fly quite a few feet back. She landed in a roll and brought herself to one knee. She poked her stomach and winced. "Oww..." she whined. "Two against one ain't fair!"

Kurenai smirked. "Not everything's fair. You want to try again?"

Anko stood and mirrored Kurenai's smirk. "Or are you too scared?"

The girl's care-free attitude slipped just a bit as the corner of her mouth twitched downwards, but then she pulled out another kunai and grinned. "I'll take you both on!"

She charged at the waiting kunoichi and swiped at both of them. The three striked at each other without much luck until someone shouted into the clearing. "Kiomi, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

The girl, Kiomi, as she had been called, paused for only a moment, but that was all that was needed for Anko to get in an uppercut. Kiomi was once again flying backwards and landed at the other girl's feet. Kiomi sat up and winced as she rubbed her jaw. The wolf, Ginaki, took it's place by it's owner. The other girl stood over Kiomi and slapped her in the back of the head.

Kiomi glared up at her as she put her hand where she'd been hit. "Ally, what was that for?!"

Ally frowned down at her. "That was for getting into a fight with the people we're supposed to ask for help."

Kiomi pouted. "But they attacked me first!"

Kurenai opened her mouth to protest, but Ally paid no mind. "You provoked them, I assume?"

Kiomi looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Maybe a little..."

Ally sighed and dragged Kiomi to her feet. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Kiomi rubbed her still-throbbing head. "Nothing, I hope."

Ally shook her head and turned her attention to Anko and Kurenai. "Sorry about that. She just likes to jump in, feet first, into a fight."

Kurenai glanced slightly at Anko and nodded. "Believe me, I know."

Anko and Kiomi glared at Kurenai and Ally at the same time and shouted defensively, "Hey!"

Ally dismissed Kiomi and remembered the object she held in her hand. "Oh, yeah. Here's you sword."

Kiomi took it. "It's not a sword. It's a katana."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned backed to the other kuniochi. "Anyway, we have business to attend to. We need to talk to the Hokage."

Kurenai frowned. "The Hokage? What business do you have with the Hokage?"

Kiomi answered. "We need help."

Anko scoffed. "With such a battle-ready person like you, who woulda thought you need help?"

Kiomi's face was serious, which surprised Anko and Kurenai. "I'm sure you'll probably hear when we tell the Hokage, but we really need to speak to her."

Kurenai thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. We'll take you. But we're gonna keep a close eye on you two."

Ally nodded. "Thank you."

-- -- -- -- --

Seeing as how the sun had already set, the four decided it would be best to make camp and take off in the morning. Kurenai offered to take first watch and Anko the second. Anko was asleep on a branch in a nearby tree. A sleeping Ally was leaning up against a tree. Kiomi was awake, reclining on the branch of a nearby tree also, with Ginaki curled up against the base of the tree. Kurenai looked up from her place by the fire and saw that the girl was awake. She decided to try and find out more about her.

"So, Kiomi, how long have you and Ally known each other?"

Kiomi was a bit startled by the question, but answered anyway. "About 10 years."

"Is it just the two of you?"

Kiomi shook her head. "Our other two friends stayed where we came from. Amaya and Megumi."

"You know them just as long?"

"Yeah. But the three of them grew up together."

"How'd you get to know them?"

Kiomi smirked at her. "Aren't you full of questions?" She sighed and her smirk faded. "Our clans were in a war. I was on one side and they were on the other. My clan lost and my parents and sister were killed and I had nowhere to go. Their clan took me in."

Kurenai was speechless. She attempted to speak several times, but didn't succeed.

Kiomi attempted to smile in her direction. "Don't even think about feeling sorry for me or I'll kick your ass!"

Kurenai scoffed. "Yeah, like you did before, huh?"

"Oh, believe me. That wasn't my best!" Kiomi said with a smirk.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Kiomi looked back up through the trees at the full moon that hung in the sky. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch."

Kurenai debated for a moment before nodding. "Alright. But be sure to wake Anko up for the next shift. You don't need to stay up all night."

Kiomi merely nodded.

As Kurenai settled down to get some sleep, she wondered why she was trusting Kiomi to take watch. Why wasn't she worried that she'd kill her and Anko in their sleep? Why was she trusting someone they had only met that day? Kurenai wasn't sure why, but she felt that it was okay to trust Kiomi. As she gave in to sleep, she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

End Chapter 1


	2. Kiomi's gone

Chapter 2

"Kiomi's gone."

Anko woke up to see the sun peeking over the land. Sunrise. Anko cursed as she realized no one woke her up for her shift. She looked around and only saw Kurenai and Ally sleeping. Anko was instantly on alert. Wasn't Kurenai supposed to take the first shift last night? And where was Kiomi?!

Anko stood and quietly woke, "Hey, Kurenai. Wake up."

Kurenai looked up at Anko in confusion. "What is it?"

"Something's not right. Weren't you supposed to take first watch?"

Kurenai nodded with a frown. "Yeah, but Kiomi took it. What's wrong?"

"Kiomi's gone."

Kurenai stood instantly. "What?!"

Ally, who had still been asleep, woke from the noise. She looked at Anko and Kurenai in confusion. "What's going on?"

Anko snapped an angry glare to her. "Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"Kiomi! Where'd she go?"

Ally looked around and noticed for the first time that Kiomi was gone. "I-I don't know."

At that moment, Kiomi jumped into the camp with Ginaki. She ignored Anko and Kurenai's glare and looked at Ally with slight panic in her eyes. "They found us."

Ally's eyes widened. "What?"

"They found us. We gotta move. Now."

Anko frowned. "Wait a minute. Who found us?"

Ally shook her head. "No time to explain. A group of hunting ninja from our clan. Very, very dangerous guys."

Kurenai nodded. "Okay. Let's go. We might be able to lose them before we make it to Konoha."

Kiomi scoffed quietly and knelt down next to Ginaki. "I want you to go with them. Make sure they get there safe. Then go home, okay?" Ginaki whimpered. Kiomi smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Anko frowned. "Where are you going?"

Kiomi glanced up. "You won't be able to outrun these guys. Someone needs to stay as a distraction. Ally's the diplomat, not me. She needs to talk to the Hokage. Not me."

Ally shook her head. "You know they could kill you. Are you being brave or stupid?"

Kiomi smirked, ignoring the last question. "They won't. You know that."

There was a small rustle in the trees nearby. Kiomi pushed Ally towards Anko and Kurenai. "Go!"

Anko and Kurenai each grabbed one of Ally's arms and flashed into the bushes with Ginaki reluctantly following.

Kiomi drew her katana and spun around to block the kunai that flew at her back. She smirked at the five men that stood in front of her. "Hi! Can I help you with something?"

One of the men snarled at her. "You know exactly what we're here for!"

Kiomi tilted her head questioningly. "Do I?"

The same man charged at her and Kiomi easily deflected him away. What she didn't expect was for the rest to attack her at once.

Anko, Kurenai, Ally, and Ginaki watched from their hiding spot in the bushes as Kiomi tried to fight them off and was slowly being overtaken. Ally nearly cried out as Kiomi was kicked in the stomach by one guy and restrained by another.

Kiomi looked up at the four men that stood in front of her with a fierce hate shining in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "What the hell do you want?"

The one that seemed to be the leader spoke. "I think you know what we're here for. You're being arrested for being a traitor."

Kiomi only glared.

The leader scoffed. "I always knew it was a bad idea to let you into our clan." He nodded to the man next to him.

Kiomi looked to where the others were and gave a barely noticeable nod. When she looked back forward, a large fist hit her square in the face.

Ally watched as Kiomi slumped into unconciousness and slowly started backing up. "Come on. Let's go."

Anko and Kurenai glanced at each other and shrugged, following Ally. After the three of them (plus Ginaki) traveled past the halfway point to Konoha, Anko finally got tired of the silence. "Why didn't we help her?"

Ally kept her mask of emotionlessness as she answered, not even bothering to look at either Anko or Kurenai. "Because she was right. We wouldn't have been able to outrun them before we got to Konoha. We didn't want to lead them to your village."

Anko frowned. "Why not? We could have gotten help! There was no reason for Kiomi to get herself caught so we could get to Konoha!"

Ally cracked a small smile. "Wow. And here I thought you didn't like us. Anyhow, we didn't want to get you involved until we asked your Hokage. That tends to make bad first impressions."

Kurenai smiled at that before frowning. "What I don't get is why she went down so easily. And why didn't they come after us? They should've noticed us easily."

"To answer the first question, why get all beat up and worn out if you're gonna intentionally get caught anyway." said Ally. "As for the second one, they have Kiomi. They wouldn't chase us with a prisoner and they wouldn't split up. Policy. Besides, alot of people despise Kiomi because she's from our old rival clan. They'd be pretty happy to have her as a prisoner."

The group fell into an awkward silence and were happy when the gates of Konoha came into sight.

Before Ally knew it, she was standing in front of the Hokage with Anko and Kurenai behind her. Tsunade folded her hands together and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her desk. "What is it that you're asking from us?"

"Help."

Shizune raised an eyebrow at the simple answer as Tsunade sighed. "Help with what exactly?"

Ally sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I'll just have to tell you the whole story, then.."

-- -- -- -- --

Kiomi groaned as she woke up. She looked around and found she was being held in a small jail cell. She was confused for a minute before she remembered what happened. She tried standing but fell to the ground soon after with a cry of pain. It seemed as if they weren't too gentle when they brought her back. She slumped against the wall on the floor and tried to fight off the pain that filled her body. In the distance, she heard two pairs of rushed footsteps coming. Soon, two girls about the same age of Kiomi and Ally appeared at the entrance of Kiomi's cell. Their eyes widened at the sight of her. She tried to wave, but winced when she raised her arm. "Hey, Amaya. Megumi. What's up?"

One of the girls, Amaya, ignored her attempted greeting. "Kiomi! What the hell happened?!"

The other one, Megumi looked just as horrified as Amaya. "I thought you and Ally were supposed to be in Konoha!"

"Ally's probably there by now. We met two Konoha ninja and they said they would take us to see the Hokage. Turns out, the hunting squad caught up to us. I got caught so they could make it."

Megumi shook her head. "You idiot. Now look at where it's gotten you!"

Amaya started to open the cell. "Hold on. We'll get you patched up in no time."

Kiomi shook her head. "No. They'll know someone helped me and they'll automatically go after you two. We need you guys to wait for Ally to come with reinforcements. I'll be fine here."

"You sure you'll be okay?" asked Amaya.

Kiomi nodded with a confident smirk. "Of course I will!"

With that assurance, Megumi and Amaya left before someone saw them talking. Once they were out of earshot, Kiomi slumped against the wall again as she moaned in pain. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Ally, I really hope you get help soon. I don't think I can hold on here much longer." As Kiomi passed out, her hand slipped down, pulling her jacket down with it and reavealing a bloody stab wound in her shoulder..

End Chapter 2

-- -- -- -- --

And that's all I got for now. Let me now what ya think. I won't tell ya that I'll update tomorrow or the next, because I could be lying, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Let me know what ya think and thanks for reading!


End file.
